The present invention relates to a holder for holding a coupling assembly for terminating a coaxial cable, such as a CATV coaxial cable. The holder is particularly suited for holding a coupling assembly such as that described in co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 480,052 filed Mar. 29, 1983, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the '052 application, there is disclosed a coupling assembly for terminating a CATV coaxial cable. Though the coupling assembly has several advantageous features not known in the prior art and results in a superior termination, a problem still exists in the field since assembly of the coupling assembly to a coaxial cable is often required to be done under extreme, adverse environmental conditions thereby inhibiting precise assembly of the coupling assembly.